


Willow Girl

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: ASOIAF Unusual Ships [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: There is a reason Wylla refused to marry a Frey.
Relationships: Wylla Manderly/Robb Stark
Series: ASOIAF Unusual Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640170
Kudos: 6





	Willow Girl

Davos found Wylla by the pond. She was immersed in it.

"Welcome, Ser Davos." she spoke softly "Welcome to my favorite spot."

"I wanted to thank you." Davos said "I thank you for taking my side in the Hall."

"And I thank you for defending Robb." Wylla said sincerely "There is a reason this is my favorite spot. We both liked frolicking here. Sometimes, we would even swim in the pond. Our parents would be furious afterwards, because we'd get dirty. But we never stopped doing it."

"I met my wife by the sea. She was standing by the shore and the sunlight danced through her hair, and her smile was warm and radiant. That's when I knew she was mine." Davos recollected "Marya. That's her name."

"Then you know how I felt." Wylla covered her heart with her hand "How I still feel. But he is lost to me, and I am supposed to marry into the family that took him from me."

"There is a way out, my Lady." Davos told her "Come with me. Come with me to Skagos."

"Ah. Father's errand." she whispered "That would be ideal. Take me. Take me with you. I would rather be eaten by the natives than marry a Frey."

"We'd have to be quick about it." Davos said "The ship is waiting for us at the harbor with everything we will need."

Wylla nodded in earnest.

-x-

"Raise the anchor!" Davos commanded

There was jangling as the anchor was raised, and the ship drifted away from the shore.

Their journey to Skagos had begun.

Wylla stood at the prow of the ship, looking at darkened waters with melancholy.

"The Freys won't like it." Davos remarked drily "They won't like it that you've slipped through their fingers."

"I don't care whether they'd like it or not." Wylla muttered "I owe them plenty for their foul deed. And, as Lannisters are fond of saying 'one always pays their debts'.

"True enough, my Lady." Davos chuckled 

"You are the third most honorable person I knew." Wylla observed

"Fourth." Davos corrected automatically

"Ah, yes." Wylla tittered "You hold your King in high regard, do you not?"

"He is a truly just man." Davos stated

"Robb was just too, as was his father." Wylla smiled sadly "Protect your King with your life, my Lord, for truly just men are prone to dying in these times. And protect yourself as well."


End file.
